chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Smashing Sagas/Season 2 (Production Order)
Season 1 | Season 2 | Season 3 Chapter 53: Black N' Yellow, Black N' Yellow Story Prompt: '''The second season kicks off with Pac and Pit fight the Pika and Pixels in a battle of Black n' yellow! '''Conclusion: '''Pac and Pit take this flat world by storm! Information '''Starring: Pikachu (Apallo) vs. Mr. Game & Watch (3K) vs. Pac-Man (Blu) vs. Dark Pit (Legion) Stage: Flat Zone X Ω''' '''Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 4/18/15 Ranks #Pac-Man #Mr. Game & Watch #Dark Pit #Pikachu Chapter 54: Psychic Smash Story Prompt: '''The Psychic powered Smashers settle the score! '''Conclusion: '''Ness shows the world why Mewtwo was cut! Information '''Starring: Ness (Blu) vs. Mewtwo (Apallo) Stage: Kalos Pokémon League Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 4/19/15 Ranks #Ness #Mewtwo Chapter 55: Holidary Hattack 3: Terror at the Top of the Tiers Story Prompt: '''These two top tier terrors fight on behalf of their holiday hats! Well...Link isn't wearing a green hat at the moment...in fact that's probably not even Twilight Link, BUT REGARDLESS watch the two fight for the Christmas colors of green and red! '''Conclusion: '''No nerf can stop the Main Ape! Information '''Starring: Link (Apallo) vs. Diddy (Blu) Stage: Temple Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 4/19/15 Ranks #Diddy Kong #Link Chapter 56: Rival Rumble: Mario vs. Bowser Story Prompt: '''It's time to flash back to the Villager's trailer and pay witness to the Settle the Score to put StS on the boards! It's the rival rumble between Mr. Video Game and the King of Koopas! '''Conclusion: '''Mario won. What did you expect? Him to lose? lol maybe in an RPG spin-off or something but not here Information '''Starring: Mario (Blu) vs. Bowser (Apallo) Stage: Boxing Ring Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 4/19/15 Ranks #Mario #Bowser Chapter 57: Bowser Jr. Clowns the Competition! Story Prompt: '''"You hurt my daddy! Now it's on 1 on 2 fatty!" '''Conclusion: '''Remember how I said Bowser couldn't beat Mario? Well that's Bowser, he's a scrub and his son is infinitely better. Point to the Heir to Evil! Information '''Starring: Mario (Apallo) vs. Bowser Jr. (Blu) Stage: Coliseum Ω''' '''Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 4/19/15 Ranks #Bowser Jr. #Mario Chapter 58: Settle the Score: Fox vs. Sheik Story Prompt: '''Melee's top garbage Settle the Score on Yoshi's Island GCN! '''Conclusion: '''Sheik destroys Fox since let's be perfectly honest, Sheik is just the reincarnation of Melee. Information '''Starring: Fox (Apallo) vs. Sheik (Blu) Stage: Yoshi's Island GCN Ω''' '''Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 4/19/15 Ranks #Sheik #Fox Chapter 59: Round Guys vs. Bad Guys: Robust Bellied Battlers Story Prompt: '''Two of the rounder smashers fight it out! '''Conclusion: '''Wario delivers punishment to the inattentive sleeper! Information '''Starring: Jigglypuff (Apallo) vs. Wario (Blu) Stage: Mario Galaxy Ω''' '''Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 4/19/15 Ranks #Wario #Jigglypuff Chapter 60: Settle the Score: Revenge Against the Replacement Story Prompt: '''Payback time! Mewtwo has cleared the Stadum's arena in order to challange his replacement for Brawl! '''Conclusion: '''MEWTWO STRUCK BACK! Information '''Starring: Mewtwo (Blu) vs. Lucario (Apallo) Stage: Pokemon Stadium 2 Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 4/19/15 Ranks #Mewtwo #Lucario Chapter 61: Fight Against the Faker Story Prompt: '''Mewtwo makes the one who dare "impersonate" him pay for his crimes! '''Conclusion: '''Mewtwo is on a role against his rivals! Information '''Starring: Mewtwo (Blu) & Greninja (Apallo) Stage: Skyworld Ω Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 4/19/15 Ranks #Mewtwo #Lucario Chapter 62: Clash Against Clones Story Prompt: '''Young Link has already proven to be the weakest Link, but who's the second best?! The Hero of the Twilight or the Wind Waker? '''Conclusion: '''There's a reason the GCN Zelda game to get the HD remake was Wind Waker. Point to Toon Link! Information '''Starring: Link (Apallo) vs. Toon Link (Blu) Stage: Bridge of Eldin Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 4/26/15 Ranks #Toon Link #Link Chapter 63: A Link to the Battle Story Prompt: '"I've been waiting to Settle the Score with you Link! There can only be one archer, Goddess powered sword wielding slayer of nice haired villains!" "Just FIGHT him already!" '''Conclusion: '"Victory!" "twwwwwAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Information '''Starring: Link (Apallo) vs. Pit (Blu) Stage: Palutena's Temple Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 4/26/15 Ranks #Pit #Link Chapter 64: Masters of Melee Story Prompt: '''These two show that determination keeps one alive! One a long forgotten clone and the other the seemingly "obsolete" legend. But which one will reign supreme? '''Conclusion: '''Mewtwo '''Seals the Deal!...for now... Information Starring: Dr. Mario (Apallo) vs. Mewtwo (Blu) Stage: Onett Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 4/26/15 Ranks #Mewtwo #Dr. Mario Chapter 65: Back to the Eighties Part 1: Princesses and Pixels Story Prompt: '''More Melee match-ups as this 80s flashback match in the Ring shows the Princesses and Pixel Powerhouses giving their all for their decade! '''Conclusion: '''Twilight garbage stays at the bottom where it belongs while Mario's top waifu wins the match! Information '''Starring: Peach (Blu) vs. Zelda (Apallo) vs. Mr. Game & Watch (3K) Stage: Boxing Ring Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 4/26/15 Ranks #Peach #Mr. Game & Watch #Zelda Chapter 66: Burly Boys, Kooky Kids and Lively Ladies: The Mario Match Story Prompt: '''The Ladies, Kids and Boys go for round two with some of Mario's greatest all-stars representing the three categories! '''Conclusion: '''Rosalina shows Information '''Starring: Donkey (3K) vs.'' Rosalina & Luma (Blu) 'vs. Bowser Jr. (Apallo) ' '''Stage: Smashville Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 4/26/15 Ranks #Rosalina & Luma #Donkey Kong #Bowser Jr. Chapter 67: Burly Boys, Kooky Kids and Lively Ladies: The Prodigy, The Bounty Hunter, The Goddess Story Prompt: 'These supernatural Smashers take to the hills to fight it out! '''Conclusion: '''The Cap proves that the Burly Boys beat those Kooky Kids and Lively Ladies any day. Information '''Starring: Captain Falcon (3K) vs. Ness (Apallo) vs. Palutena (Blu) ' '''Stage: Windy Hill Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 4/26/15 Ranks #Captain Falcon #Ness #Palutena Chapter 68: Heir to the Ice Story Prompt: '''The Ice Climbers must be honored the only way Smashing Sagas knows how: by doing battle! Following the multi-man Smashers on their quest to see who is the Heir to the Ice '''Conclusion: '''The Duo takes to the skies with a fearsome spike on Rosalina and Forward Air on Olimar to end off! Information '''Starring: Olimar (3K) vs. Rosalina & Luma (Thing) vs. Duck Hunt Duo (Blu) Stage: Gerudo Valley Ω Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 4/28/15 Ranks #Duck Hunt Duo #Olimar #Rosalina & Luma Chapter 69: Series Smash: Melee of Light: The Match of Palutena, Pit and Dark Pit Story Prompt: '''Settling the score from Aerial Assault, Pit, Palutena and Dark Pit represent the Kid Icarus series in a fierce battle. '''Conclusion: '''His Goddess was here, but Pit was not spared from his Dark persona's power! Information '''Starring: Pit (3K) vs. Palutena (Blu) vs. Dark Pit (Boom) Stage: Skyworld Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 4/19/15 Ranks #Dark Pit #Palutena/Pit Chapter 70: Brawl Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (CPU'd!) Story Prompt: '''May for fourth be with the first Smashing Sagas CPU'd as some originals take on their (semi-clones '''Conclusion: '''The Doc and Semi-Squad take the originals by storm! Information '''Starring: Mario, Link, Fox, Captain Falcon vs. Ganondorf, Falco, Dr. Mario, Toon Link Stage: Lylat Cruise Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 5/4/15 Ranks #Ganondorf (-1) #Toon Link (-2) #Captain Falcon #Dr. Mario #Mario #Fox #Link #Falco Chapter 71: Fly Solo Story Prompt: '''The split Wisdom duo does battle to see if they can truly do without the other '''Conclusion: '''Melee garbage wins of course. Did you expect anything else? Information '''Starring: Zelda (Thing) and Sheik (Blu) Stage: Tomodachi Life Ω''' '''Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 5/4/15 Ranks #Sheik #Zelda Chapter 72: Clash Against Clones 2 Story Prompt: '''Warp up for the Series Smash (which will hopefully have Wolf :)))) with a clash against your former clone Fox! '''Conclusion: '''Fox has proven why he is da captain of dis ship. Information '''Starring: Fox (Blu) vs. Falco (3K) Stage: Lylat Cruise Ω''' '''Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 5/10/15 Ranks #Fox #Falco Chapter 73: Series Smash: Maximum Mario Mayhem (CPU'd!) Story Prompt: '''The big Mario match has finally come to fruition! Join the entire main cast in one of the greatest smashes of All Time. '''Conclusion: '''either wario or bowser won i fucked up my bad Information '''Starring: Mario vs. Luigi vs. Peach vs. Bowser vs. Yoshi vs. Bowser Jr. vs. Rosalina vs. Wario Stage: Mario Galaxy Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 5/23/15 Ranks #Bowser #Luigi #Wario #Peach #Bowser Jr. #Rosalina and Luma #Yoshi #Mario Chapter 74: Console Wars Zero (CPU'd!) Story Prompt: 'They're here to represent some of their console's great aspects! So which Nintendo console (or handheld) will reign supreme? '''Conclusion: '''The DS' representetive Lucario has survived the skirmish and shown the world why the Game Boy line's successor was such a success. Information '''Starring: Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch) vs. Zero Suit Samus (GBA) vs. Lucario (DS) vs. Dark Pit (3DS) vs. R.O.B. (NES) vs. Diddy Kong (SNES) vs. Olimar (GameCube) vs. Mii Fighter (Wii) ' '''Stage: Temple Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 5/23/15 Ranks #Lucario #Game & Watch #R.O.B. (8 Kills) #Diddy (5 Kills) #Olimar (3 Kills) #Dark Pit (3 Kills) #Zero Suit (2 Kills) #Taro 1; Everyone in the match had a score of will 4 deaths (save for Lucario and G&W, they had three deaths) so they'll be judged on kills Chapter 75: Palutena Alights! Story Prompt: '''Pit needed help from his Goddess and so she's here to not only guide him, but show him how to get it doee! '''Conclusion: '''It was a tough fight, but Palutena Information '''Starring: Palutena (Blu) vs. Link (Apallo) Stage: Palutena's Temple Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 5/23/15 Ranks #Palutena #Link Chapter 76: The Amazing Mirror Match! Story Prompt: '''The four Kirbys from Amazing Mirror return to the series roots to see who is to be crowned BEST GIRL KIRBY 2015 '''Conclusion: '''The first Kirby who isn't our Pink hero to be discovered, Keeby, dominates the match with a fierce hammer flip. Information '''Starring: Kirby (Apallo) vs. Keeby (Yellow; Legion) vs. Kusamochi (Green; 3K) vs. Kurry (Red; Blu) Stage: Dream Land 3DS Ω''' '''Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 5/30/15 Ranks #Keeby #Kurry #Kusamochi #Kirby Chapter 77: For Friends 2: Story Prompt: '''These friendly fighters team up with a besty to take on another duo! '''Conclusion: '''The Mascot Miis survive the bout and live to fight another day. I wonder what they're do next. Information '''Starring: Villager #1 (Apallo) vs. Villager ✿ (Legion) vs. Mii Brawler (Blu) vs. Mii Gunner (Red; Blu) Stage: Dream Land 3DS Ω Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 5/30/15 Ranks #Mii Brawler (2 K.O.s) #Mii Gunner (-2 K.O.s) #Villager ✿ #Villager #1 Chapter 78: In Loving Memory Story Prompt: '''For fallen friends... '''Conclusion: '''A hand this Koopa Prince lends! Information '''Starring: Chrom Ike (Legion) vs. Gen 2 Shiny Charizard (3K) vs. Wolf Fox (Zex) vs. Roy Koopa (Blu) Stage: Battlefield Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 6/3/15 Ranks #Roy Koopa #Fox #Ike #Charizard Chapter 79: A Battle Worthy of Kings! Story Prompt: '''This is a bout worthy of KINGS! Which is why four kings are starring in it. With the Dark Emperor approaching these royal rumblers will have to not only deal with one another, but the Emperor's fierce reign. '''Conclusion: '''In a battle of primarily evil rulers (and one not so evil) the only truly heroic king has bested them all! Long live the Hero-King! Information '''Starring: Bowser (Zex) vs. Marth (3K) vs. Ganondorf (Blu) vs. King Dedede (Legion) Stage: Find Mii Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 6/3/15 Ranks #Marth #Ganondorf #Bowser #King Dedede Chapter 80: Smash Has So Many Weird Possible Combinations Story Prompt: '''I can make a yellow pizza who eats dots fight a princess from the future who tries to slay an evil dragon fight a bright green dinosaur with a saddle shell who can turn into a dragon fight the encompassing entity of Nintendo's Game & Watch line. In an apartment. Why the HELL not?! '''Conclusion: '''Yoshi flutters on! Information '''Starring: Yoshi (Blu) vs. Mr. Game & Watch (Zex) vs. Pac-Man (Legion) vs. Lucina (3K) Stage: Tomadachi Life Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 6/3/15 Ranks #Yoshi #Lucina #Game & Watch #Pac-Man Chapter 81: Believe in Yourself Story Prompt: '''They have aliases that help make who they are! But can they encompass their entire self and triumph over their similar rival. '''Conclusion: '''Mario and his phD'd alter ego defeated Spamus and her alter ego Zero Skill Spamus! Information '''Starring: Mario (3K) & Dr. Mario (Legion) vs. Samus (Zex) & Zero Suit Samus (Blu) Stage: Gerudo Valley Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 6/3/15 Ranks #Dr. Mario #Zero Suit Samus #Samus #Mario Chapter 82: Conquest in Progress!: Eat This! Story Prompt: '''These gluttonous Smashers join together for a Conquest where they decide which food devouring dueler is top dog! '''Conclusion: '''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby, that's the name you should know! Kirby, Kirby, Kirby he's survived every blow! He's more than you think! Won the saga in a blink! Kirby, Kirby, Kirby has woooon! Information '''Starring: Kirby (Blu) vs. Yoshi (3K) vs. Pac-Man (Zex) Stage: Tomadachi Life Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 6/7/15 Ranks #Kirby #Pac-Man #Zex Chapter 83: Clash of the Koopalings: Roy's Rampage Story Prompt: '''With Bowser out of comission the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. must rise the ocassion! Roy's ready to fight the Bounty Hunter supreme Samus and she doesn't seem to be too happy finding a false Roy in a Melee stage. Hmm... '''Conclusion: '''One Koopa royal down, 7 more to go! Information '''Starring: Roy (Apallo) vs. Samus (Blu) Stage: Brinstar Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 6/7/15 Ranks #Samus #Roy Chapter 84: Traitors of the Order Story Prompt: '''Falco has left the Doc leaving him the only still-in-play Melee clone. It's time to prescribe some K.O.s for this Smasher obviously suffering from "Betraying Your Roots Syndrome"! '''Conclusion: '''One Koopa royal down, 7 more to go! Information '''Starring: Dr. Mario (Blu) vs. Falco (3K) Stage: Wii Fit Studio Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 6/11/15 Ranks #Dr. Mario #Falco Chapter 85: Clash Against Clones: Pink Puffball Punch-Out Story Prompt: '''While she's not as similar to Kirby as she used to be the two still have a close relationship! So why not having them fight it out on a dangerous lava planet. Why not?! '''Conclusion: '''Kirby brings in another saga for Popstar! Information '''Starring: Kirby (Blu) vs. Jigglypuff (3K) Stage: Norfair Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 6/11/15 Ranks #Kirby #Jigglypuff Chapter 86: Clash Against the Koopalings: Iggy's Insight Story Prompt: '''With Bowser out of commission the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. must rise the occassion! The insane Iggy has invaded Skyloft so now Link is rising to defend his home! '''Conclusion: '''Another Koopaling down with only six more to go! A rendevous with Samus is definitely in order for Link! Information '''Starring: Iggy (3K) vs. Link (Blu) Stage: Skyloft Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 6/11/15 Ranks #Link #Iggy Chapter 87: The Greninja Chronicles Part 3: Pint-Sized Powerhouse Story Prompt: '''These two thought in Greninja's newcomer poster! But which of them won? You know the drill, let's find out! '''Conclusion: '''Electric Mouse, AWAAAAAY! Information '''Starring: Pikachu (Blu) vs. Toon Link (3K) Stage: Pokémon Stadium 2 Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 6/11/15 Ranks #Pikachu #3K Chapter 88: Training for Chrom Story Prompt: '''"How can you protect Chrom when you can't protect yourself?!". Lucina has taken these words to heart and is now rising up against Robin to prove that she knows what she's doing! '''Conclusion: '''It appears out master tacticians observation is true: Lucina is quite ready for the battlefield just yet. What a shame... Information '''Starring: Robin (Blu) vs. Lucina (3K) Stage: Coliseum Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 6/11/15 Ranks #Robin #Lucina Chapter 89: Rumble for Roy Story Prompt: '''Another saga to represent Smashers who haven't returned is coming up but only one can represent Roy! Marth personally knew Roy, Lucina follows in his footsteps and Ike is his successor! Which of them truly desevers to Rumble for Roy™! '''Conclusion: '''The Radiant Successor has surpassed the other two and will be representing Roy in the second Legacy Smashers coming soon! Information '''Starring: Marth (Boom) vs. Ike (Legion) vs. Lucina (Blu) Stage: Arena Ferox Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 6/13/15 Ranks #Ike #Lucina #Marth Chapter 90: The Weird Waifu Wars Story '''Prompt: '''These strange waifus have come together to see who could possibly be Best Girl 2015!! '''Conclusion: '''Barely beating out our only male competitor, Mii Gunner will be moving to the finals later on! Information '''Starring: Jigglypuff (Blu) vs. Sheik (Boom) Marth (Legion; he’s pretty hot so he can be in the waifu wars) vs. Mii Gunner (3K)' '''Stage: Pokémon Stadium 2' Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 6/13/15 Ranks #Mii Gunner #Marth #Jigglypuff #Sheik Chapter 91: Top Tier: Smash 4Ever Story Prompt: '''Smash 4 may be a lot more balanced but these characters tend to be viewed as a cut above the rest! Which of them is going to be our next generation Meta Knight? '''Conclusion: '''Just like Kirby, Yoshi is RACKING in wins! Information '''Starring: Yoshi (Boom) vs. Sheik (Blu) vs. Diddy Kong (Legion) vs. Rosalina (3K) Stage: Battlefield Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 6/13/15 Ranks #Yoshi #Rosalina #Diddy #Sheik Chapter 92: That Damn Dog! Story Prompt: 'This menace against gaming has fought for two long! And now he's attacking some of gaming's greats? LATZ GOH GETEM '''Conclusion: '''The duo of duck and dog has been slain! Information '''Starring: Duck Hunt Duo (Boom) vs. Mario (3K), Samus (Blu), Sonic (Legion) ' '''Stage: Duck Hunt Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 6/13/15 Ranks #Mario (0 K.O.s) #Samus (-1 K.O.s) #Sonic (-2 K.O.s) #Duck Hunt Duo Chapter 93 : Rosalina and Luma Launch Into Battle! Story Prompt: '''Celebrate the first new Mario rep in 12 years with our newest main Mario character, Rosalina! '''Conclusion: '''lost footage lmfao Information '''Starring: Rosalina (Blu) vs. Mario (Legion) vs. Fox (3K) vs. Wii Fit Trainer (Boom) Stage: Mario Galaxy Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 6/13/15 Ranks #replay is locked off my bad lmfao Chapter 94: Legacy Smashers Story Prompt: 'These smashers want nothing more than to continue the legacy of their fallen friends and predecessors! Uphold their greatness in a battle royale! '''Conclusion: '''Following in their footsteps, the duo of Rosalina and Luma are not only top tier in the game. But in this saga AND in our hearts. xoxoxo call me luma Information '''Starring: Fox (Wolf/3K) vs. Charizard (Squirtle and Ivysaur/Blu) vs. Mega Man (Snake/Apallo) vs. Rosalina and Luma (Ice Climbers; Boom) ' '''Stage: Onett Ω''' '''Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 6/13/15 Ranks #Rosalina #Charizard #Fox #Mega Man Chapter 95: Legacy Smashers 2 Story Prompt: 'Coming from Rumble for Roy, Ike is here to duke against the other representatives: Pikachu, Ness and Toon Link! '''Conclusion: '''The EarthBound boy fought valiantly and won for Lucas! Who's coming out tomorrow. The spirit was strong with him. Information ' Starring: Ness (Lucas; Blu) vs. Pikachu (Pichu; Zex) vs. Ike (Roy; Legion) vs. Toon Link (Young Link; 3K) Stage: Onett Ω''' '''Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 6/13/15 Ranks #Ness #Toon Link #Pikachu #Ike Chapter 96: Lucina Wakes Her Blade?! Story Prompt: '''Captain Falcon has taken down her father and destroyed his chances of joining the fight! It's up to Lucina to rise to teh ocassion and stop the menace of a captain! '''Conclusion: '''FALCON? MORE LIKE FALWIN yeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH Information '''Starring: Lucina (Zex) vs. Captain Falcon (Blu) Stage: Arena Ferox Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 6/14/15 Ranks #Captain Falcon #Lucina Chapter 97: The Greninja Chronicles Part 1: Charizard Fires it Up! Story Prompt: '''Without Red it's like Charizard's losing it! He's gone maverick and it's up to Mario (since the other's have been distracted by an armada of Pokémon) to battle it out against the iconic dragon lizard! '''Conclusion: '''Charizard hasn't gone maverick with just talk, he walks the walk too! Chariazrd wins! Information '''Starring: Mario (Zex) vs. Charizard (Blu) Stage: Gaur Plain Ω Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 6/14/15 Ranks #Charizard #Mario Chapter 98: Clash Against Clones 4: Return to 1-1 Story Prompt: '''Mario fights his innerself in a fierce clash that will leave them both to the hospital, be it being treated or treating! '''Conclusion: '''The original is superior! Information '''Starring: Mario (Blu) vs. Dr. Mario (Zex) Stage: Mushroomy Kingdom Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 6/14/15 Ranks #Mario #Dr. Mario Chapter 99: Clash Against Clones: Fiver Emblem Story Prompt: '''Lucina is here to train with the person she impersonated! How will it work out in her favor? '''Conclusion: '''Not a good series of sagas for Lucina lately as the Hero-King has claimed victory! Information '''Starring: Marth (Blu) vs. Lucina (Zex) Stage: Final Destination Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 6/14/15 Ranks #Marth #Lucina Chapter 100: Fly Solo 2 Story Prompt: '''Could it be SA-X?! No, no need to worry it's just Samus...fighting Samus. Uhh, this doesn't make it easier ROLL THE FIGHT! '''Conclusion: '''They normally DO say that the original is superior. Samus wins! Information '''Starring: Samus (Blu) vs. Zero Suit Samus (Zex) '''Stage: Brinstar Ω''' Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 6/14/15 Ranks #Samus #Zero Suit Samus Chapter 101: Clash Against Clones 6: The Battle We've All Been Waiting For! Story Prompt: '''It's been a long time coming but the battle between Ganondorf and Captain Falcon has finally arrived! Who will be the better brute? '''Conclusion: '''In a hype defining moment of awesome Captain Falcon wins the match with the Knee of Justice! Information '''Starring: Captain Falcon (Zex) vs. Ganondorf '''Stage: Dream Land 3DS (Monochrome) ''Ω Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 6/14/15 Ranks #Captain Falcon #Ganondorf Chapter 102: Conquest in Progress!: Third Party Fiesta RE: Special-Guest Showdown Story Prompt: '''The season 1 saga "Third Party Fiesta" has been made into a conquest and you know what that means! Rematch time (and a perfect opportunity to use two pics from this saga since I never got one for the first Third Party fiesta)! '''Conclusion: '''The results are completely backwards from the first saga with Mega Man scoring victory and Pac-Man getting crushing defeat! Poor Sonic...second place again. Maybe there'll be another Third Party Fiesta soon enough... Information '''Starring: Sonic (Legion) vs. Mega Man (Blu) vs. Pac-Man (Zex) Stage: Final Destination Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 6/22/15 Ranks #Mega Man #Sonic #Pac-Man Chapter 103: Really Good Palette Squad Story Prompt: '''DAMN THESE GUYS HAVE THE BEST PALETTES of All Time '''Conclusion: '''Poor Shulk. Died trying to not hit a blast zone by falling into a cannon...and hitting a blast zone. We tech those 'round these parts... Information '''Starring: Lucina (3K) vs. Shulk (Blu) vs. Ryu (Boom) Stage: The Great Cave Offensive Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 6/23/15 Ranks #Ryu #Shulk #Lucina Chapter 104: Brawl Wars Episode VI: Return of the JeDLC Story Prompt: '''Let's end this with a bang! With the end of Season 2 we usher in the next era of DLC with our three characters: Lucas, Roy and Ryu! They've come to battle with DLCharacter Mewtwo and together the four of them will give us an amazing bout that we've waited for! '''Conclusion: '''The forefather of DLC has taken the crown and won TWO season finales! LONG. LIVE. MEWTWOOO.... See you next season!! Information '''Starring: Mewtwo (Blu) vs. Lucas (3K) vs. Roy (Legion) vs. Ryu (Boom) Stage: Dream Land N64 Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 6/25/15 Ranks #Mewtwo #Roy #Lucas #Ryu Season 1 | Season 2 | Season 3